1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing apparatus for processing a color image which was read.
2. Related Background Art
In an image reading apparatus for reading a color image and converting into color image data, hitherto, there has already been known an apparatus in which in order to eliminate the influences by the color and temperature of, e.g., an illuminating light, the color tone of the color image data obtained is corrected, thereby always obtaining the image data having a proper color balance.
However, in the above apparatus, in the case of reading a plurality of images in a lamp, the color tones of the images are not always equal. Therefore, there is a problem such that when the color tone of each image is corrected in the same manner, there is a possibility such that a certain image looks like a slightly blue or red image as compared with the other images.
Such a problem is similarly caused in the case where a plurality of color images are read and are subjected to, for instance, a color copying process or the like.